


two girls, one cubicle

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Public Sex, Schoolgirls, Vaginal Fingering, sixth form AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fem!Harry and Fem!Tom meet in the bathroom for a quickie.





	two girls, one cubicle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_is_your_Heichou_speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/gifts).



> i dedicate this to my wonderful wife hei who has delighted in keeping me perpetually thirsty for femslash and spurred me into writing some.
> 
> love ya sweetheart~~  
> ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Tom’s back smashed against the cold wall of the cubicle, Harry hurriedly closing the door behind them and locking it. Tom flipped the toilet lid down quickly, placing her blazer and tie clasped in her hand down. Harry threw her own haphazardly over it.

Turning, Tom grabbed Harry by the head, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Harry’s lips were nice and soft, pressed against her own. Tom ran her tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, eagerly diving in when Harry opened her mouth eagerly.

Tom’s hands roughly yanked up the edge of Harry’s school skirt, hands sliding under the cotton panties she had on, and immediately pressing her fingers to Harry’s clit, circling and sliding down to dip into the already wet slit of her cunt.

Harry returned the favour by blindly unbuttoning Tom’s shirt, gliding her own hands under Tom’s bra and cupping at her tit, thumbs playing with the other girl’s nipple.

They broke the kiss, panting heavily. Tom dived to Harry’s neck, eagerly pressing kisses along the soft skin above the collar of her school shirt.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Harry panted, her other arm slung over the taller girl’s shoulder, hand pressed against the back of her head. Her fingers threaded through soft short curls as she enjoyed the other girl's lips on her neck and her fingers on her cunt.

“I don’t care, we aren’t going to see each other again till Monday,” Tom replied, her fingers dipping once more inside of Harry, pumping them in and out, watching the pleasure run across Harry’s face.

“I didn’t know you liked me that much,” Harry said, grinning. She had a lopsided grin, that made dimples on her face stand out. Tom hated how much she loved the sight of it, something within her dancing in victory whenever she made Harry smile like that or made her laugh or giggle.

Tom glared, squinting through brown eyes, pulling her back into another kiss to wipe that grin off her face. Tom could never get enough of Harry’s lips on hers, the intoxicating way the other girl seemed to know when and when not to apply pressure, how to tilt her head perfectly and just the right amount of tongue.

Tom slid her fingers out of Harry’s knickers, placing them in her own mouth. She swirled her tongue around her fingers, the taste of Harry coating her fingers. She made sure Harry’s eyes were watching her and she sucked on her fingers up and down, pulling them out with a smacking sound.

“I wish you were as sweet as you taste,” she said impishly, her own, watching the blush spread across the girl’s warm brown skin.

“Oh, shut up you charmer,” the other girl said, poking the other girl on the tit. Tom gasped in fake pain.

“Hey, no harming the goods,” Tom said, grabbing Harry’s hands. She smirked down at the shorter girl. “I think this violence deserves a punishment.”

“Oh?” Harry said softly, trying very hard to conceal her excitement.

Tom leaned forward, her glossy lips at Harry’s ear. “I think you should get on your knees, darling.”

Tom’s husky voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. 

“My knees are going to get sore,” Harry whined, playing with the fabric of Tom’s opened shirt.

Tom rolled her eyes as she plucked Harry’s glasses from her face, folding them and placing them on top of the pile of blazers on the toilet. She turned quickly and placing her hands on Harry’s shoulders, pushed her down hard.

Harry fell to her knees, yelping in pain.

“Ow! That actually hurt, you bitch,” Harry said glaring up at Tom.

“Oh, shut up and take my skirt off,” Tom replied, fingers sliding down the tight braid of Harry’s pigtails and gathering them in her hands.

Harry looked at the floor, it looked clean but they were still in a bathroom. In a school. “It’s a bit dirty,” Harry whispered, looking from the floor to Tom’s lovely brown eyes. She reached up and unbuttoned the side of the skirt, sliding the small zipper down.

“What we’re doing is a bit dirty,” Tom said in turn, wiggling her hips and letting the skirt fall to the floor.

“How can making love be dirty?” Harry asked cheekily, reaching up and tugging down Tom’s black thong.

Tom’s cheeks were rosy as she snorted. “Fucking in the dirty school bathroom is your idea of making love?”

Harry messily kissed her inner thigh, enjoying the smooth pale skin under her lips.

“Oh, hurry up and eat me out already,” Tom whispered heatedly, pushing Harry’s head closer to her cunt.

Harry's mouth descended onto her pussy, tongue sliding between her moist cunt lips and then licking higher, lapping around her clit until it got swollen. Flicks of Harry’s pink tongue now sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body and she struggled to stay quiet in the public bathroom.

Tom wrapped the tight braid of Harry’s pigtails in her hand, winding them around her fists and pulling taut. Tom’s eyes eagerly drunk in the sight of Harry’s face was pressed hard against her slick cunt lips. 

“Bet you’ve been waiting for this all day,” whispered Tom heatedly, her hands tugging once more on the braids. Below Harry whimpered at the pain from Tom’s harsh pull, her tongue feverishly working. Harry’s big emerald eyes looked up from where she was knelt, her nose buried in Tom’s trimmed pubic hair.

Tom’s body shuddered as Harry’s tongue worked at her clit, switching between languid circles surrounding it, then harsh flicks over it. Harry’s hand started sneaking up the long length of Tom’s legs, brushing over the cotton material of the thigh highs that Tom always wore with the school uniform to skimming the soft skin of her inner thigh and finally to her destination. Her fingers brushed delicately over Tom’s cunt lips, slipping along until they plunged within, two fingers twisting in and out.

Tom gasped, Harry’s tongue working in tandem with her fingers. Her grip tightened at the wave of pleasure built inside her, her body hot.

Tom always liked seeing Harry’s face as she ate her out, the way her lovely brown skin flushed in her pleasure, the small moans that vibrated against her skin.

“I’m going to come soon,” Tom whispered trying to bite back moans as she ground her pelvis back into Harry’s face. 

Tom’s eyes widened in alarm when she heard the door to the bathroom open, the loud chatter of multiple girls as they walked in.

One of them went into the cubicle just doors down from where Tom and Harry were, while the others went to the sink, peering in the mirror above it and continuing to talk about inane subjects. Tom looked down to Harry with panic in her eyes, Harry meeting her gaze with mischief etched in her own.

Her tongue kept lapping at Tom’s clit, sometimes sucking it in and releasing it with a barely audible smack.

“I think Cormac is going to ask me to formal,” one of the girls at the mirror said, the rest of them twittering excitedly over her news.

“Hannah, let me borrow your hand sanitizer,” another said, their voices overlapping and echoing in the tiled bathroom.

Tom let go of one of Harry’s braids, biting into the back of her own hand as her hips involuntarily thrust into the pleasure that Harry’s tongue was giving her.

The other girl came back out of her cubicle joining the conversation outside while she washed her hands.

Harry’s fingers pumped faster as Tom reached a crescendo, a hot feeling spreading throughout her body as her legs shook, soft moans escaping her mouth past her hand as she clenched her eyes desperately. Harry kept her mouth and fingers on Tom, the other hand gripping hard at the soft skin of Tom’s thighs. Tom’s orgasm kept crashing over her as Harry kept stimulating and pleasuring her.

Finally, Harry released her cunt from her mouth, licking her lips and sitting back on her haunches proudly.

The girls outside chatter oblivious to what was happening behind the cubicle door, opening the door and leaving. The door banged behind them, echoing in the bathroom. Tom glared down at Harry.

Harry had that stupid lopsided dimpled smile on again. As she peered up beneath her lashes at Tom.

“I can’t believe you,” she heatedly whispered, leaning down to smack Harry on her shoulder.  
Harry giggled, holding her own fingers up.

“Wanna see if you taste any sweeter?” she crooned, her fingers glistening in the harsh light of the bathroom.

Tom smacked her hand down, flushing when Harry laughed and stuck the fingers in her own mouth. She mockingly moaned into the fingers, overacting her pushing her head up and down their length. Her eyes watched Tom the whole time.

Tom huffed, pushing the unruly curls back from her forehead before leaning down and yanking her skirt back up over her waist.

“Aw come on babe,” Harry said, leaning on the wall to pick herself up.“Didn’t I just light up your whole world?” Harry continued, placing one hand above Tom’s shoulder and cocking her hip.

Tom pursed her lips, tilting her head away and trying not to laugh. Harry crowded closer, brushing her lips against Tom’s jaw. She laid small kiss along the line of it, peppering them lightly.

“So,” Harry said softly, “are you going to get me off now?”

Tom laughed fully this time, shoving her back.

“Maybe on Monday if you behave,” Tom said, smirking.

“Aw, no fair,” Harry whined as Tom began buttoning her shirt back on.

“Yes fair, I know you have a vibrator at home, use that,” Tom muttered, buttoning the last buttons on her top.

“It’s not the same as my gorgeous girlfriend’s gorgeous fingers,” Harry said teasingly.

“Flattery won’t help you now Harry, take your punishment like a good girl.”

She bent, grabbing her tie and winding it around her neck.

Harry played with the white buttons of Tom’s shirt, sliding her fingers between the gap to caress at the soft flesh of her tummy. Tom wound her tie around itself, pulling it through and forming a perfect knot. She grabbed her blazer, slinging it around her shoulders. Her prefect badge gleamed in the bathroom light.

“See you later, I have a prefect meeting now,” Tom said and kissed her chastely. Harry’s hand slipped out of her top

Harry tried to steal another kiss but was stopped by Tom’s hand on her face shoving her gently back. Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Monday.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry ;; this is my first time writing femslash smut so forgive me for how horrible it is but practice makes perfect.
> 
> and i want to get perfect to write hei more ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
